Something New
by Feather0311
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron share a house. A
1. Default Chapter

Author notes  
  
*** Thanks to all who reviewed I'm glad so many liked it. ********  
  
Paige Woods thanks for the lesson.  
  
Here is a little about me. I have never been good with grammar or dialogue. You see I'm severely dyslexic. I'm sure you get the idea. It took me two days to actually sit down and write what you read; also this is my first time writing. Kind of a double whammy, and that's why I don't mind suggestions. There are more chapters; the plot is there we just haven't gotten to the heart of it yet. I just wanted to set a few things up.  
  
P.S. If someone wants to edit my chapters before I post, or think they can have a better go at it I'll be glad to hand over my notes and give you the rains. so to speak. I'm really not all that comfortable writing dialogue. I just thought I would give it a go. 


	2. Something New

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter One: Something New  
  
Professor McGonagall was not kidding when she told him in his 5th year being an Auror would be hard work. It had been over one year since he graduated from Hogwarts, and almost two years since he defeated Voldemort. Now he was almost done with his training as an Auror. The days were long, hard, and Harry Potter just had one hell of a day. He was on his way home tired, aggravated about his day's performance, and all he wanted was to eat, shower, and go to bed. As he was walking up to the house he shared with Hermione and Ron he could hear music being played, and from the state of two people throwing-up outside his door he knew Ron was having another one of his parties.  
  
Ron after graduation joined up with the Wasps a professional Quidditch team as a keeper. He lived the typical star lifestyle parties, spent a lot of money, a new woman every other night, and tonight was his last night at the house before he went away to a hardcore training camp with the team. Ron wouldn't be able to be contacted for three months, so he had been partying like mad for the last few weeks. The night didn't end until well in the morning, and the cops had been called out to the house twice, so for Ron is was considered to have been a success.  
  
The morning came far too soon for Harry's liking. As he stumbled into the kitchen he looked around and found the house was a disaster. Hermione was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee eating some toast, and reading over some of her notes she made to herself.  
  
After making himself a cup of coffee he sat across from her and said, " Five galleons he leaves us with the house still like this."  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled, " No way I am taking that bet." And went back to her notes.  
  
" So" Harry said after a few seconds of silence, " Where were you last night?"  
  
" Locked-up in my room so none of Ron's friends would shag on my bed. again, and you?"  
  
" Same", said Harry and they both laughed.  
  
He was the next to speak, " I hate to say it but I'm glad he'll be gone for awhile. It'll be nice to come home to a normal house for once.." " And go to sleep at a decent hour." She finished for him.  
  
He smiled at how she always knew what he was thinking. After breakfast they both said goodbye to Ron, wished him well, and went off to another day of work.  
  
The week went by quickly, and before he knew what had happened it was Friday. Harry had the weekend off and he was dreaming of a peaceful few days with nothing to do. As he walked into the house everything was quiet, ' Hermione must still be out' he thought to himself as he made his way to the bathroom. All he wanted was a nice hot shower, however when he opened the door the site before him made him freeze. Hermione must have just finished HER shower, and now she was standing in the middle of their bathroom toweling off. She looked up and locked eyes with Harry who had a mixture of panic, wonder, and was that lust in his eyes?  
  
" Harry get out!" she yelled  
  
He still could not register what she said until a shampoo bottle went flying by his head. Snapping out of his sudden stupor he turned a dark shade of red and at he closed the door said a mumbled, "Wow". He had just seen Hermione Granger naked as the day she was born. Mentally slapping himself he shook his head as he found his voice, and started to rant through the door.  
  
" Hermione I am sooooo soooo sorry. I didn't know you were home. I swear I didn't hear a sound. I thought you were working late again. I swear I didn't see. much." He was interrupted by a knock at the door, and as he turned to answer it he quietly added, "Wow."  
  
Harry reached the front door in only a few quick strides. With his mind still reeling from what had just happened he began to open the front door saying, " What else is going to happen today?" His question was soon answered as there was no one standing at the door, but looking down he noticed a car seat with a child in it.  
  
" What in the world is? Oooooohhhhh no .. no, no, no, no, no.. HERNIONE! YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE!!!"  
  
As Harry was leaving the bathroom Hermiones head was spinning. Oh my god . Harry had just seen me naked.  
  
She was faced with reality as Harry's voice was heard from the other side of the door, " Hermione I am sooooo soooo sorry. I didn't know you were home. I swear I didn't hear a sound. I thought you were working late again. I swear I didn't see. much."  
  
At this statement she stopped dressing and looked up at the bathroom door wide eyed, and then there was a knock at the door. She could hear Harry's steps as he walked away from the bathroom, and heard a soft, " Wow" not knowing what to think she started dressing again.  
  
She had just finished when a scream made her flinch, " Hermione! YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE!"  
  
" Oh goody something new." She said sarcastically opening the bathroom door she added, " What is it? What's the matter?"  
  
He was standing in the doorway looking at his feet, and when he didn't answer her she started to get nervous. As she stepped closer she noticed a Childs car seat complete with baby.  
  
" Ok, what is this a joke? Were is the mother?"  
  
" That's what I would like to know.", said Harry.  
  
Hermione looked out the front door expecting to see someone, and to here disbelief there was no one there.  
  
" Who just leaves a baby at some strangers house?", she said.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, exhaled, and bent down on one knee for a closer inspection.  
  
" Mione there is a note here."  
  
He pulled it out from under the restraint straps that held the baby secure and handed the note the Hermione who began to read it out loud.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I would like you to meet your daughter Anastasia Dakota. I am sorry to be doing this. I love her dearly, but I know this is the best thing for her. I'm in a little bit of trouble and until I can fix it she is safer with you than me right now.  
  
LB  
  
As Hermione finished the letter they both looked at each other and said, " I am going to kill Ron!" 


	3. New Roommate

Chapter 2 New Roommate  
  
Harry still on one knee looked back down to the baby, " Hermione I hate to be the one to bring up the obvious, but Ron is gone for THREE months with no way to tell him about this. What are we going to do?"  
  
" Well. for starters we bring her inside it is getting ready to rain, and then I have to go to the store to buy supplies so you'll have to stay with her while I'm gone."  
  
Harry stood up and began to speak, " Why do you get to be the one who goes to the store?"  
  
" Well do you know what to buy?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Do you?" Harry answered with more aggravation in his voice.  
  
This is not how he wanted his day to end and he was upset by the change in events. Hermione realized that he didn't mean to snap at her. He was tired and upset so she tried to ease his worries.  
  
" Yes, I took care of my cousin during the summer of our 6th year. Try to relax it will be ok."  
  
She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him.  
  
Lowering his head to look at the baby again he said, " Trust me Mione there is no one on this planet that I would want to be stuck in this situation with more than you. You have to understand all I know about babys is they eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom. allot. I don't know anything about taking care of a baby. I kill plants, and can't even handle a relationship. What if she starts to cry while you are gone? What do I do then?"  
  
He ran his hands through his hair making it stick up all over. Hermione smiled at this. He was really worried about doing something stupid while she was gone. Hermione smiled at this thought.  
  
The next words she spoke were soft, " Harry, for starters all newborns do is eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom so you already know more than most men. Looking at her size she can't be that old. Secondly you may not be that good with plants, but you take care of the things and people that matter most like Hedwig. Thirdly you and I both know the only reason you didn't date much in school was because of Voldemort, and your too busy with your training to meet someone now so that excuse will not work either. Finally if she wakes up and starts to cry while I'm gone she probably just wants to be held. You are a very gentle and caring man you will not hurt her. All you have to do is make sure to support her head while you lift her up. Now I'm going to the store and I'll try to get back as soon as I can."  
  
She then bent down, picked up the car seat, and handed it to Harry. A slow evil grin started to spread across her face and she giggled a little.  
  
" Just remember" she started to say, " they smell fear."  
  
"Not funny Hermione. not funny at all."  
  
She looked over her shoulder as she started walk down the street, and laughed out loud. Harry had a small smile on his face. She always knew how to ease his mind. He closed the door to the house, told himself Hermione was right, and that he could do this. Harry was still going to kill Ron when he got back.  
  
" So, Anastasia Dakota well that's a nice name I'm Harry, and the pretty lady who was here a little while ago that was Hermione."  
  
A few seconds passed and he found himself looking out the window. It was now raining, and he was wondering how long it was going to take Mione at the store.  
  
He looked back down at Anastasia and said, " Who is your mother? Where is she, and what kind of trouble is she in that she had to leave you with us?"  
  
*** Well there you have another chapter. I know it's short. It's all I had time to post today. ( ***** 


	4. The Lesson Begins

*** Ok here is the deal. I deleted the first chapter and reworked it. Someone (you know who you are) gave me some help with the writing style. My offer still stands if anyone wants to help me out with this story. Here is chapter 3 sorry it's not that long either. I didn't have much time today to do much of anything, also I think I had writers block. (  
  
Chapter 3 The Lesson Begins  
  
Hermione came back to the house about an hour later with her arms overflowing with stuff. As she walked through the front door Harry wondered to himself how she even opened it. He got up off the sofa and made his way to her, took almost all of the bags, and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
" Well, did the famous Harry Potter finally face defeat at the hands of a baby girl?" asked Hermione.  
  
" No, I am still undefeated." He said with his head held high and his winning smile.  
  
" So another words she slept the whole time I was gone."  
  
Lowering his head, and speaking low he said, " Yes."  
  
Hermione was fighting a smile but lost the battle with herself at his confession. She loved the fact that she could joke with him on life's little moments. It was one of the things she loved about him. When she started to empty some of the bags he moved to stand behind, and off to the side of her to see what she had bought at the store. As her back was to him she felt his breath on the back of her neck.  
  
Shivering slightly she spoke, " Don't do that."  
  
" What?" he asked confused.  
  
" That! You are breathing on my neck, and giving me goose bumps."  
  
Grinning he leaned in closer to mess with her better, " Really, I had no idea I gave you these kinds of reactions."  
  
Harry's eyes sparkled with mischief as he told her this. He loved Hermione and it was moments like this that he felt most comfortable with her. The times that he could say the things he always wanted to say, but never dared to for fear of ruining there friendship or worse rejection. Now he was setting her up, and waiting for her next words.  
  
" YOU don't." she said this giggling.  
  
" Come on let's stop playing games you know you want me."  
  
Suddenly he spun her around and started to tickle her. She began laughing so much she could hardly say her next words.  
  
"Ah! Stop it Harry!"  
  
" Say you want me. I won't stop till you do."  
  
He was going to hear her say it. Then there was an ear-piercing scream, and the moment was suddenly gone. Harry and Hermione separated quickly, and looked into each other's eyes. They were so involved with one another they completely forgot about Anastasia. The noise they were making had just woken her up.  
  
Looking over to the place that Anastasia was screaming from he said, " Ok, she is defiantly not happy now. "  
  
"And the lesson begins Mr. Potter." Said Hermione  
  
She was watching him and studding the range of emotions he was going through, because of the babies crying. He followed her as she walked over to Anastasia. Then she gracefully bent down, unbuckled the restraints, picked her up, and started to hand her over to Harry.  
  
"W What do I do?" asked Harry  
  
" Hold her" was her simple answer. " I can't I'm soaked to the bone because of the rain, and I need to go change into something dry."  
  
Hermione then placed Anastasia into his arms and he suddenly became a statue. All of his fears of doing something wrong with her were now evident. Hermione didn't understand how something so defenseless, and small could invoke so much fear in someone.  
  
"Relax, your too stiff. Come here and sit on the couch." She said.  
  
Harry started to move slower than a turtle, and by the time he reached the sofa Mione was in full-blown hysterics. As he sat down she started to make her way to her bedroom to change leaving him with Anastasia.  
  
" Oh please don't cry Stasia. I know I'm not very good at this, but please just don't cry."  
  
As Harry was talking to her his posture started to relax, his grip on her loosened, his voice seemed to calm her, and her cries stopped. He felt a small piece of accomplishment at what he had just done, and became a bit more confident with her. He moved the hand that was placed under her legs and wiped the small tears that were on her face.  
  
" There there it will be ok I promise."  
  
At these words little Anastasia looked up with her big blue eyes and smiled at him. Her smile was addictive and he found himself smiling back at her. He became lost in her and began to think this isn't so bad. As Hermione finished dressing and walked out of the bedroom to help Harry she was stunned at what she was looking at. Harry was sitting on the couch smiling down at Anastasia and she was smiling back at him. 


	5. Decisions

Something New Chapter 4: Decisions  
  
"Well I see that you two have hit it off." Said Hermione as she started to walk over to the sofa.  
  
"Yeah this isn't so bad. I think we came to an understanding." Smiling to himself Harry looked at Hermione and added, " So what do we do next?"  
  
"Well you think your ok with brining her into the kitchen so I can get some of the stuff I bought?" She asked this with a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah I think we can do that." As Harry got up, still a little slower than he had to, he asked, " What did you get at the store anyway?"  
  
" Well this way Mr. Potter and find out."  
  
As they entered the kitchen Hermione went straight to one of the bags and started pulling out items.  
  
She started to speak," We have diapers, wipes, baby powder, baby shampoo for bath time, baby bath tub, a few out fits, socks, baby blanket, bottles, formula, Q-Tips, and cotton balls. To keep a baby happy we would need a lot more stuff, but we need to talk about what we're going to do with her. That however come later tonight right now we change, and feed her."  
  
She moved to the kitchen table and took the diapers, wipes, and baby powder with her. Harry followed still moving a little slow, but his confidence with Anastasia was growing by the second. Hermione motioned for Harry to hand Stasia over and he complied reluctantly. Hermione then placed her carefully on the table, began to unbutton the bottom of the baby's outfit, and raised it up above her stomach for better access to the diaper.  
  
" Ok." Said Hermione "Quick lesson on diapers. I find it's easer to have everything you need out and at the ready so why don't you open the diapers and pull one out, I'll get the powder, and wipes."  
  
Harry went to work on the diapers and soon had one out and at the ready. After this was done she continued with Harry's full attention. She was amazed at how much he wanted to know how to do this.  
  
" Ready?" Harry nodded his answer, " There's nothing to this really. If you pull the tabs on the side of the diaper like this all you'll have to do it lift her but up a little and pull the diaper out from under her. Next we take a wipe clean her up, and then put some powder on her but so she does not get a rash. Finally you lift her up again, take the new diaper place it under her, fold the top over her front, and then pull the tabs up over her sides and connect then to the front."  
  
Hermione did this in seconds. Harry looked at Hermione with aw and amazement at what she had just done. Then Hermione picked up Anastasia again, handed her over to Harry, and told him to follow her to the kitchen again.  
  
" Now this is how you make a bottle. I bought a can of powdered formula so all you have to do to it is add warm water, and according to the directions you need one scoop to every two ounces. Take one of these bottles, by the way these don't need liners I figured the simpler the better, and open the top. We want 6 ounces of formula so three scoops, warm water, shake it all up, and presto. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I do. This doesn't look that complicated. I guess the trick is to do it when she's screaming at the top of her lungs." He said with a small chuckle.  
  
" Right you are Harry. Lets move to the couch so YOU can feed her." She smiled at him as she said this.  
  
They made their way to the sofa stopping at the table to pick up a wipe. Harry looked at her with questioning eyes but decided she knew what she was doing so far so just roll with it. He sat down with his back against the arm of the couch so he would have back support while feeding Anastasia. Hermione sat across from him, and handed him the bottle, which he placed to Stasia's lips and she began to drink it down greedily.  
  
" Wow you really are Ron's kid aren't you." Harry said laughingly  
  
" Speaking of Harry we need to talk about what to do with her." Said Hermione  
  
" What do you mean? We take care of her until Ron gets back."  
  
" Well I mean come Monday we both have jobs what do we do with her while we are at work? Do we tell Mrs. Weasley? Mione asked  
  
" I didn't think of that" Harry paused for a moment and then continued, " I don't think we should be the ones to tell Mrs. Weasley that's Ron's job. She's already not too happy with the way Ron is living his life when it comes to relationships with women. I really don't know how she will react to the fact that she's a grandmother because of it, and we still don't know who the mother is. Lets just take her to work with us."  
  
Hermione stared at him for a moment, " Harry we can't take her to work with either of us. An auror's office or even my research department is no place for Anastasia my work, you're training, or her would get neglected."  
  
Harry countered her by saying, "So she needs to go to day care where they will have a close eye on her and give her lost of attention. Well the ministry has a day care. I don't see why she can't go there with me on Monday and when I'm done with work we can come home."  
  
By this point Anastasia had finished her bottle. Hermione noticed this and took the wipe that she grabbed from the table earlier and began clean her face. When she was finished with that she took Stasia and placed her on her shoulder and began to pat her back.  
  
"That isn't a bad idea Harry." Hermione stared after a few minutes of silence; " The ministry hires employees that are of the most high superiority when it comes to children and babies. Pediatric Healers at the ready, better baby-sitters that galleons could hire, and practically Child Psychologists! I can meet you there on our lunch breaks and we can take her for a walk in the park"  
  
That comment hit Harry in the soft spot he began dreaming of walking in the park with Hermione by his side and Anastasia in his arms watching her look around in aw at her surroundings. He would have his dream, a family even if it was only for a while, and he would cherish every minute of it. He was brought back to the conversation as Anastasia finally decided to burp. Harry leaned over and took her from Hermione.  
  
"Alright, but we're taking the long walk around the park. You like that idea don't you Stasia huh?" Harry cooed to the recently fed and burped baby.  
  
"Then it's settled Monday She goes to work with you and stays in their day care while were at work. Tomorrow we'll have to buy some more baby stuff like a stroller and a basinet, but right now it's bath time little lady. Come on Harry I'll show you how to give her a bath."  
  
Harry had fallen behind and Hermione was already filling up the bathtub she had bought at the store. All through Anastasia's bath Harry had been so scared he would drop her, but managed a brave front so as not to let Hermione know his fear. Then as soon as it had begun it was over she was dried, Harry tried his hand at putting her diaper on (which he did nicely), and changed.  
  
" Now what?" Harry asked  
  
" Well she'll just have to sleep in the car seat until we can get her the basinet. She'll probably wake up in about four hours for another diaper change and feeding so why don't you go to bed. She can stay with me tonight, and she can stay with you in your room after you have a little more practice." Then Hermione added, " Like tomorrow night."  
  
"Ok that sounds only fair. Well I guess then it is good night huh little one." Said Harry  
  
He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Anastasia's cheek who cooed and smiled at him. As Harry straitened his posture to look at Hermione there eyes locked once again and Harry found himself leaning in. He caught himself at the last minute and placed a kiss on her cheek. Although it was not where he originally wanted to kiss her the feelings behind the kiss were still there.  
  
" Good night Mione thanks for the lessons. Maybe you could teach me some other things some day." These words slipped out of his mouth before he could catch them.  
  
A dark shade of red appeared on his face as he turned to go to his bedroom, and before he reached to door Hermione's next words would defiantly give him something to dream about that night.  
  
" You never know Mr. Potter."  
  
****** I would like to thank nelli_08 who with out her suggestions/help this chapter might not have been accomplished.**************************************** 


	6. 2 am

(Shows Harry's thought). Again I would like to thank all those who reviewed. I have had a lot on my plate for the last week or so. Thanks for being patient. Now that that's said on with the show.  
  
Something New Chapter 5: 2A.M.  
  
As Harry walked into his room his mind kept replaying what had just happened,"You never know Mr. Potter. was she flirting with me?" These thoughts would have to wait until morning right now all he wanted was his bed, pillow, and a good eight hours sleep.  
  
" What a day", were Harry's last words as he closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The next time Harry opened his eyes it was 2a.m. He didn't know why but something was telling him go and check on Hermione. He found himself doing this occasionally and told himself once again that he was probably just being silly and that everything was fin, but he knew that he would not be able to sleep again until he made sure. He walked quietly across the hall, and reached her door in only a few steps. Trying not to wake her he slowly opened her door and stuck his head in. (She is not in here, but she's always in there when I check on her.) Harry was starting to worry when a noise in the living room caught his attention. Again he carefully walked trying not to make a sound towards the entrance to the living room to investigate the sounds. Harry was relived when he reached the doorway and found Hermione sitting on the sofa holding Anastasia. She was making the sounds he heard from the hall just as he started to move forward to let her know of his presence something stopped him. She was not just making noise she was singing to Anastasia 'Once Upon a December' from the muggle movie Anastasia. Harry watched from the doorframe and marveled at how pretty Hermione's voice was. (I didn't know she could sing) He should have known it would be so fluent and lovely; Mione had always been a lovely speaker except when addressing he and Ron in a scolding tone every other day while they were at Hogwarts. Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Hermione finished her song to the now sleeping baby.  
  
" Were you watching me Harry?" Hermione asked as she placed Anastasia back in her car seat to sleep.  
  
"Yes, I never knew or noticed you could sing so beautifully Mione," Harry said paying her a quite enchanting comment.  
  
Hermione blushed, " Thanks I suppose I wasn't much of the singing type. I used to love dancing at the Yule Ball, but I never got into singing much. Maybe I should have and joined the traveling lifestyle Ron has only as a Professional Vocalist eh?"  
  
Both smiled but Harry shook his head, "And leave me here all alone I don't think I could stand living without you Hermione," Harry admitted stating what he felt was the truth, but he said too much his heart had spoken that last sentence.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Hermione wondered out loud not knowing what to say.  
  
"Of course I do Mione."( I have to tell her. I can't keep this inside anymore.) Harry took a few steps closer and continued," You are my friend but you are also so much more to me than just that." He took a few more steps towards her. (You should not be doing this Potter you are telling her too much); "You are my confidant, my companion, the one I turn to when I need help." (Stop this before she tells you she doesn't feel the same and breaks your heart.) "You have always believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself, you have stood by me when no one else did, I trust you, I am comforted by you, and believe you when you tell me everything is going to be fine." Harry was standing right next to her now. He stopped talking and took a deep breath. (Stop right there and everything will stay the same. Ah, to Hell with it!) "Hermione you always give more of yourself wanting nothing in return, you are so loving, gentle, and sweet. You are the reason I strive to be a better man, you are the reason I fight the battles I do, and try so hard." ( If you are going to do this than do it) "Mione you said earlier tonight that the only reason I didn't date much in school was because of Voldemort which is true, but even in school I didn't just want to date someone."  
  
He closed his eyes, ran his hands through his hair, and sighed at this point. Hermione noticed it as his nervous habit again, and realized he was debating with what he wanted to say next.  
  
Hermione placed a hand on his arm, "Harry what ever it is you want to say just say it it's ok."  
  
He smiled, "Sometimes I think you know me better that I know my self."  
  
They both smiled at this statement.  
  
"I've kept this to myself for years now and I just can't do it anymore. I don't need someone like you in my life Hermione. what I need is you in my life. I know you probably don't feel the same, but I just can't keep pretending that I don't feel this way about you. Everything about you I am in love with. the way you talk, how you move, how you look at me, and I have felt this way for a long time. "  
  
"I never knew you thought about me like that." Said Hermione finally finding her voice. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I don't know maybe I was scared. All my life I've always lost the things and people that mattered most to me, and I just couldn't be able to handle it if I lost you to. I thought that as long as I could be close to you that I would be ok, and I wouldn't have to hear you say that you didn't feel the same. I was wrong and I realize that now. I need to know if you feel the same, and if there is any hope that we could be together."  
  
There was a moment of silence and Harry thought that he just made the biggest mistake of his life. He mentally slapped himself how could he be so stupid as to think she could ever feel the same. He closed his eyes willing the tears not to fall and make an even bigger fool of himself, and just as he started to turn to go back to his room she spoke.  
  
"Yes, and I think, I think I'll seal it with a kiss." She whispered before closing the small gap left between them and letting her lips brush his for the first time.  
  
He was dreaming he had to be dreaming any minute now we would wake up and still be in his bed. Hermione on the other hand was thinking she was never quite as happy as she was right at this very moment. He just said all of the things she always hoped and dreamed of him ever saying to her. As she ended the kiss she looked up into his emerald eyes and she could see that he was amazed at what they just shared.  
  
"Harry I too have had feelings for you for a long time but I always thought that you only looked at me as a friend. You have no idea how long I have wanted. no needed to hear you say that to me.  
  
" Well why didn't you tell me how you felt?" Harry asked  
  
Giving a small chuckle she answered with the truth, " I was always a know- it-all bookworm who just tagged along on your adventures how could the great Harry Potter ever want someone like me when he could have any girl he wanted. Lets be real here there are tons of girls who are prettier than me or."  
  
" Stop right there. Don't even finish that sentence. You always have had this thing in your head that you were not beautiful. Hermione I have news for you. you are beautiful, intelligent, funny. god we are going to be here all night if I continue like this the point is I have never looked at you as a know-it-all or a bookworm. There are girls out there who follow me around. they don't see me they only see 'The boy who lived' or the money the have never see me. When you look at me you don't see what they see, and you don't treat me any different than anyone else. You've seen me at my best and at my worst. through it all you have always been by my side. I don't know if any of this is making very much sense to you I'm still a little tired."  
  
"Well if you wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night to check on me." she smiled brightly at Harry.  
  
"You knew? I thought you were sleeping." Harry looked at her with a shocked and slightly embarrassed face.  
  
"What can I say I'm a light sleeper and if I would have told you that I knew you would have stopped." She looked to the wood floor suddenly interested in the patterns of the grain. "I didn't want you to stop it made me feel safe." She added quietly.  
  
Harry half smiled, " Then I won't stop."  
  
Hermione looked up at him and gave a little smile herself at him. "Good."  
  
"Hermione can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure what do you want to know?"  
  
"Well I feel a little silly asking you this, but seeing as how this is new to me. what are we now?" Harry turned a slight shade of red after asking this.  
  
Smiling to herself she said, "Well I guess we have a choice we could go on a date a see if we are right. or we could just say that I'm your girlfriend. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Oh, if it is up to me I think that I would just like to go straight to the girlfriend/dating stage. I know what I feel for you Mione and although I have not had much experience with this stuff I know I want to be with you."  
  
"I was hoping you would say that." She gave a little yawn and she said this and Harry noticed this.  
  
" How about I walk you and Anastasia back to your room? It's late and we do have a full day of shopping for this little one over here."  
  
He bent down and picked up Anastasia and started to walk down the hall with Hermione smiling beside him. They reached Hermione's room and he placed Stasia next to Hermione's bed he then turned and walked back to the door where Hermione had stopped to watch him.  
  
As Harry reached the door he said, " Good night Mione, sleep well, and I'll see you in the morning." He then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips that ended far to soon for either of them.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am your girlfriend right?"  
  
Harry looking a little confused at this statement answered, "Well yes I thought that is what we agreed upon in the living room?"  
  
"We did it's just that if I'm your girlfriend then my good night kisses can also be like this." Right as she finished speaking she grabbed Harry by the back of the head and slammed her lips to his in a fiery kiss that left both breathless when it was over with.  
  
"I have had dreams of doing that to you." She said after catching her breath  
  
"That's funny I have had dreams of you doing that to me too." He added with a smile, "Good night Mione, sleep well I know I will. especially after that."  
  
"Good night Harry I will too." She than walked in her room with a triumphant smile and closed the door leaving him with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
**Well there you have it folks I will be adding more hopefully soon. Thanks to nelli_08 again for the help.******************** 


	7. Morning Experiments

*** I would like to apologize for the way the last chapter posted Harry's thoughts should have been in bold and some of the dialogue should not have been bunched up the way it was but oh well sh** happens. I would also like to thank nelli_08 again she wrote the sex bit great job and thanks for the help again.******  
  
Something New Chapter 6: Morning  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning it was with that same silly grin on his face that Hermione had left him with the night before. He got out of bed and proceeded to do his morning rituals of showering, brushing his teeth, changing into the day's clothes, and trying to tame his hair. After he was done he went into the kitchen to start making breakfast. Hermione emerged from the back of the house dressed and ready for the new day carrying little Anastasia with her.  
  
"Good Morning Harry", Hermione said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Good Morning Mione. Ready for some breakfast?" was his response.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm starved this little one kept me up half the night.  
  
Harry thought to himself (With any luck I'll be the one keeping you up all night. Stop that, and behave yourself you just started dating her last night you don't want her to think you just want to shag her after just announcing your feelings to her.)  
  
Then another voice inside his head stepped in and added (But you do.)  
  
"Well with any luck you should get a full nights sleep tonight." He said this as he placed a plate of food in front of her.  
  
"Wow Harry this looks great."  
  
She then took a fork full of eggs and placed it in her mouth closed her eyes and swallowed. Hermione thought to herself (God I love it when he cooks.)  
  
"And tastes even better." She added  
  
"Why thank you. I'm glad you like it. Mione. do you have any idea where you want to start shopping for the baby stuff?"  
  
He then sat down across from her with his own plate.  
  
"Oh I have a few places I'd like to go to. What about you?" she asked while placing another fork full of food in her mouth.  
  
"I have no idea about this kind of stuff so I guess I'm at you mercy." He said this with a small chuckle and a sly smile.  
  
Harry had secretly changed the subject off of baby Anastasia onto things that the little girl shouldn't ever know, and if the poor kid is Ron's she never will.  
  
Hermione smile she knew what he was doing and decided to play along. They were starting there double meanings again.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be gentle with you."  
  
Harry couldn't miss the fact she knew what he was doing. The remark she just gave was proof as an evil grin appeared on his face he thought to himself:  
  
(Let's test the waters a little, and see how far she'll go.)  
  
" Oh really. so when do you want to start? " asked Harry  
  
(Oh that little devil. He wants to play. ok try this one on for size Mr. Potter.)  
  
" The sooner the better you know I get impatient with this kind of stuff."  
  
.Even though I've never engaged in this kind of 'stuff', Hermione added mentally.  
  
She then speared a sausage with her fork and placed the tip of it in her mouth and sucked on it a little before she placed the whole thing in her mouth. She then moaned her pleasure of his cooking.  
  
Harry's eyes were locked on her he could not turn away from the site in front of him if Dumbledore himself asked him to. He closed his eyes and let out a breath of air that sounded more like a moan. He then raised his hand in the air as he found his voice.  
  
" Ok, you win. Now if you'll excuse me I need a shower. a very cold shower." He had already taken a shower that morning but something was telling him to take another one, oh yeah it was his dick.  
  
With that he picked up his plate and placed it in the sink. Hermione's next comment however nearly had him run into the wall of the hall.  
  
"You do realize that I have not forgotten about you walking in on me in the shower yesterday. Seems only fair if I get to see you."  
  
She said this with her back to him. She too was finished with her food and placing the plate in the sink. She was giggling while thinking of all of the different reactions he was going through because of her comment when suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of lips grazed her ear making her shiver.  
  
" Weather you believe me or not it was an accident, but if you are ready to take a shower with me I'll never complain." Said Harry  
  
He was speaking in a whispered voice that at first did not even sound like his. Making sure his lips that he wet only moments ago would graze her ear. She was shivering in his arms, and he liked the sudden power he had over the situation. She didn't say a word or make a single sound, however she did turn around in his arms and looked deep into his emerald green eyes. The pure passion and lust that he now showed her with out restraint shocked her.  
  
Without another moment to spare their lips crashed together and as the kiss deepened they tasted the bitterness of either coffee or orange juice consumed moments before, but the combination was surprisingly sweet either that or it was because they were with each other and neither one cared.  
  
Hermione's thoughts drifted back to Anastasia," Harry the baby," she could only murmur against his mouth and wasn't sure if he heard her when he began a long line of kisses from her ear he had kissed earlier to the base of her neck where his tongue tickled her, but Hermione didn't laugh she shivered again.  
  
"Ah, she kept you up all night so she will be a good girl and sleep this morning. We have a shower to take." This all said between kisses and nibbles. Harry was being bold and sincerely hoped that Hermione had been serious about showering with him. At first he thought he should be nervous about this. Hermione was a virgin, he was a virgin, he knew all about sex, but he also knew that this was Hermione! Now, none of that mattered they were both caught up in the moment he would die for if only it would continue.  
  
"Correction a very hot shower to take," Hermione added watching Harry come back to her face from the v-line of her shirt. Secretly she was happy they were taking a shower when they might. well. have sex. It would be clean, hot, and maybe he'll glide into her a bit more smoothly, (oh don't think that Hermione you love him who cares about your damn cherry.)  
  
"Hermione Granger do you want me?" Harry smirked and turned her around so her back was against his chest. He pulled her tight into his embrace right up against him. Harry knew she had to be feeling that he wanted her and he wasn't going to let her go until she said it. he liked the chase.  
  
(For the full effects Harry just has to make me feel his erection, that bastard he knows I'll never say 'no' now!) Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered solemnly and rubbed a little against him, then in his moment of weakness Mione made a break for the bathroom. Calling over her shoulder," You'll have to catch me!"  
  
Harry came out of his daze and ran after her to the bathroom finding the most gorgeous sight awaiting him. Hermione was already starting to undress and the water faucet had been turned on creating steam by now.  
  
"Here let me help you with that," Harry said swallowing hard as Hermione had already took her shirt off and he was taking the initiative for releasing her breast from the pink bra that contained them.  
  
Willing his hands not to shake so that he got the clasp open on the first try he stood behind her and released the restraint watching her pull the straps slowly off her shoulders in the mirror. Then seeing the white breast with pink middles come into vision as he had that faithful day a week ago.  
  
"Can I touch you?" Harry asked knowing secretly that he had wanted to ever since he had seen her wonderful body. He wanted everything. with that in mind he took his wand for a quick bit of charm work as a precaution.  
  
Hermione weakly nodded her head preparing her self for the most wonderful thing in the world. Harry's touch. It was soft and delicate as he ran his hands down her shoulders and arms then encircled them around her small stomach letting his head fall against her shoulder placing butterfly kisses again everywhere just to make her shiver. Harry's hands wondered up the middle of her stomach all the way to the top of her breastbone and back up to her shoulders right through the valley of both mounds.  
  
(All that and he hasn't even touched my.)  
  
"Hmmm, what about here?" Harry whispered into her ear kissing it again feeling Hermione's sexy shivers. After touching all the other soft skin of her mid-section there was only two surfaces softer he had not touched, one being her breasts. His hands snaked under her arms and lightly cupped both rubbing his thumb across the nubs in both centers watching his acts turn them to pebbles in the mirror.  
  
"Harry." Hermione moaned lifting her hand up to his head as he caressed and massaged her chest. She finally spun around and kissed him hard on the mouth letting their tongues make fierce racket ball motions. She pulled away only to remove his shirt button-by-button kissing each place one had been whilst it revealed his chest.  
  
Then Hermione went back to kissing him only now getting to feel his skin against hers and his hands on the small of her back and working their way towards the front to take off her pants.  
  
(Harry doesn't know I sleep without wearing knickers sometimes, oh well.)  
  
Harry pulled the elastic and brought the pants down her legs and (oh my god, Hermione didn't wear knickers!) Harry's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. He stared into her eyes and they both smiled, Hermione kicked the pants off her feet and kissed his chest licking every inch or so and running her hands up and down his torso as she made her way towards his pants.  
  
Hermione unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling them down his legs and then off his body. As she came back up she was face-to-willy with his erection straining inside his boxers. She blew on it as she passed hearing Harry groan in pleasure. Hermione reached his face again and spoke.  
  
"Nice wand you keep in your shorts Harry."  
  
"You'll get your chance to see the magic." Harry replied and then realized they still weren't in the shower. He picked Hermione up right under her ass and set her down on the edge of the tub. Harry pulled the last piece of clothing himself looking back to see Hermione's eyes go wide with interest and approval. She even blushed a bit. Their eyes locked and the final question was asked as the last coherent verbal sound to be made before they both made love for the first time.  
  
"Are you sure?" It was Harry who asked the question watching Hermione stand from her sitting position on the tub.  
  
"Yes, I want you Harry Potter." Hermione said confidently and then climbed into the shower's steamy mist as Harry followed suite.  
  
Well Harry could not argue with that and as soon as they were in the large shower Hermione was pressed to the wall gently as Harry's anxious body allowed, as he had his way with her mouth once more. They must have kissed a hundred times in the last five minutes and he could not get enough as it was rounding one thousand!  
  
There hands immediately went to roaming realizing their nakedness in the hot shower. Harry's hand moved to wipe away the rogue hairs that were now wet and falling in Hermione's face between their sloppy kisses. Tucking a few behind her ear and moving the rest of her hair behind her shoulder kissing her neck and collarbone.  
  
Both hands slowly and leisurely traced her sides, hips, and around to the front of her abdomen. One hand remained on her left hip and he just let his right hand go over her center lightly and knew that the wetness there was not water from the shower.  
  
"Do you want me here?" Harry asked huskily because touching her there was making him even more excited. Harry had to play off her moans, that were erotic noises, and thought about this like a science experiment to keep his mantra strong.  
  
The tiny squeals she emitted as one of his fingers rubbed her button and the other slowly entered her were music to his ears, or in this case great scientific evidence of near-future female orgasm. He could take his time with his gorgeous specimen exploring her. When Hermione moved her hips back against his finger Harry inhaled deeply and entered another carefully, he was helping increase the feeling by applying slight pressure from the hand on her left hip helping her find a rhythm.  
  
The two fingers were a tight fit, but she needed to have some idea of the future feeling she would get, and that particular feeling would be much tighter and probably a little painful at first.  
  
"Harry. I'm. going to. fall." Hermione rasped in passion. She could not believe these feelings she was getting. How they started from her lower half and made it to every part of her body. The full feeling she had right now from those two fingers inside her and the other rubbing against her clitoris was so stimulating and getting lost in sensation she could not stand anymore.  
  
Harry was surprised that Hermione said that of all things, but he supposed she was getting weak in the knees and lost in passion. He slowly lowered her to the bottom of the tub and thanked Merlin it was long enough for he and Hermione to lie in. His fingers had to leave her for three seconds and he thought that was way too long, but then again being away from her for any amount of time at this moment was killing him. They quickly turned and the fingering became more vigorous.  
  
The water was beating down on them and Harry was having a hard time breathing through it only imagining how hard it must be for Hermione whose breaths were ragged gasps. So his foot kicked the switch and water gushed out around them.  
  
"Bath time." Harry tried to smile, but felt his painfully stiff state making that awkward.  
  
"Ah.ah.oh." Hermione couldn't reply to his rye comment as her tight inner muscles gave in and an orgasm loudly washed over her body in a taste of heaven. After she stopped making incoherent sounds of pleasure she pulled Harry's wet face down to hers and kissed him hard reaching between them and finally getting to touch his erection. It had been against her in odd instances as they were in very odd positions this whole time.  
  
Harry pulled his hands from between her thighs putting them into the water and getting a grip at the matted tub on either side of her head. She felt her hand wrap around him and go up and down, but only once because he could not take it. Harry would have collapsed on her and that would have ruined their first time.  
  
Seeing his face Hermione let go imagining it was killing him and could not wait another eight minutes because her hands would not control themselves. (He was so fucking hard though!) She looked up and watched him speak.  
  
"There is no going back now Hermione Granger." Harry smiled.  
  
"You are right go forward." Hermione answered in a whisper up by his ear.  
  
Carefully positioning himself and telling Hermione to guide him he started into her. It was too slow for Hermione and truthfully Harry himself, but he knew after this time they would get the hang of it becoming one swiftly. He feared hurting her now.  
  
His head entered her and Hermione involuntarily shivered even in the warm water that splashed onto their legs from the facet. Harry let himself inside her little by little, and then it started to get uncomfortable for Hermione.  
  
"Here let me just." Hermione groaned trying to get more comfortable, but realized quickly it was a mistake and probably just made it worse for herself. Harry was almost fully inside her now and Hermione had successfully and accidentally quickly broke her barrier. It hurt, but it was a good pain. One she at least knew would get better. A tear escaped her eye despite herself and Harry just wiped it away and kissed her. Hermione smiled. Harry knew she didn't need words of apology she needed to be shown he cared and would do anything she asked of him.  
  
Harry had heard and even seen. Unwillingly of course, but porno he would admit probably gave him more confidence. Not to mention educational things he'd learned. He felt her barrier break against him and knew Hermione had just given him something no one else would ever get from her again. Virginity was something taken for granted, as Ron's lifestyle proved sickeningly true, but this was how it was supposed to be and feel. Being inside her was like nothing he had ever experienced. Nothing came even close to the feeling of her hot vaginal walls against him moist and naturally lubricated as he began to gently move in and out of her. Mantras playing in his head wanting this to last as long as it could.  
  
Hermione moved against him feeling herself adjust to the new feeling, as she knew she would. She could remember when she had first learned through the female grapevine that your first time having sex hurt, but got better. Hermione knew that it was probably very awkward if you didn't know what you were doing and were really young. Now, it was good and she had been ready. Harry knew what he was doing and she was learning following instincts to push back against his hips.  
  
Harry began to steal kisses and move deeper inside her now. Secretly he was glad she hadn't clawed him as he broke into her, but Hermione wasn't like that or else she had trimmed her fingernails he was not too certain of witch. Pressure steadily built into the tip of him, but he was not ready to release just yet. She had to still be tender from her last burst of passion and wanted her to have another before he gave into his own.  
  
"Mione do what feels good." Harry told her hoping she caught on and her body told her to hold and press against him tighter. He could cum whenever he willed, but he wanted her to get in the most pleasurable position.  
  
Hermione wrapped her legs around him and got him deeper inside rocking so that when he pulled out for his next thrust he rubbed against her clitoris. She was nearing her peak again only after a decade of thrusts. "Oh.ah.Harry."  
  
That is when Hermione's walls tightened and throbbed around Harry's penis making it inevitable to hold out any longer. Personally Harry thought he had done rather well for a virgin no doubt thanks to mantras and a steady state of mind. He let the hot liquid spill itself into her thanks to a nolos conceptous charm.  
  
Hermione could not believe she had had her first orgasm and lost her virginity, then had another orgasm, followed by feeling Harry cum inside her all in one bathing experience.  
  
Both rode out their orgasms a few more moments before Harry pulled out of her and kissed her once more.  
  
"Can we stay here and just sit in some warm water?" Hermione asked innocently not wanting to just get up and leave. She didn't want to sleep, but relax all the same.  
  
"Of course." Harry thanked Merlin for the charm that provided warm water at all times because it had to have been running for a while. He turned on the massaging jets expertly installed into the tub and filled up the bath halfway. Moving around he lay down with Hermione on his lap and reached for the soap. Carefully taking the soft sponge and adding the springtime scented soap Hermione liked to the mix he just ran it across all the parts of her body in silence enjoying the tranquil sensations.  
  
This was not arousing him, and it wasn't because it was difficult to get that was, but because it seemed like an almost friendly action washing each other as it were. He went on to massage her scalp as he washed her hair and enjoyed himself as she began returning the favors. Only Hermione still hadn't gotten to cop a good feel of him so when she cheated and touched him in the off-limits area there was nothing else for them to do but make love again only this time with no pain more experiments and two very content specimens.  
  
Harry and Hermione put their robes on and walked out of the bathroom glad that they didn't hear Anastasia crying because Harry might never forgiven himself for neglecting her in order to have sex with Hermione. well never being a few hours.  
  
The sound of muffled cried started to fill both their ears. Anastasia was waking up.  
  
"Now that's good timing." Said Harry, "I'll get her you go get dressed we still have to go shopping."  
  
After changing Hermione decided to be helpful and went to see if Harry needed help. She walked in on him talking to Anastasia who looked at him intently.  
  
"I love Hermione Stasia you can think of us as your second mummy and daddy. Maybe one day we'll even have a little girl of our own for you to play with would you like that?"  
  
"Planning our future already Harry Potter?" Hermione asked smugly.  
  
"Well it is true we will be like her second parents and I just thought." Harry was getting nervous that she might not agree with children and such.  
  
It's all right Harry, but we're not starting a family any time soon. You at least need to get out of training, and I need to get a little more situated at work so don't get your hopes up Stasia." Hermione said wiggling the baby's toes and making her smile.  
  
As it usually did Harry's mind drifted off to the letter," You might become her only mother if we don't find out what's going on here soon." His face was chiseled with concern. 


End file.
